Sterling Silver
Sterling Johanne Silver is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Long John Silver from the novel Treasure Island. As much as she adores her future as one of the most iconic pirates, Silver sides with the Rebels simply because she refuses to murder innocent souls. Character Personality * enthusiastic ** lets just say sterling is extremely hype to be a pirate * righteous ** looks like we got a 5th musketeer * heroic ** will pull out a gun to save the day * bubbly * optimistic * energetic * smart ** Sterling believes she does not only need to be physically strong but she also needs to have the brain to become a successful pirate. though she does not show it very much, Sterling is incredibly intelligent and a good strategist when it comes to "pirating." * strong ** both physically and mentally™ * pretty annoying tbh * stubborn. will never admit it if shes wrong * awkward * yells a lot * a risk taker. jumps straight off her ship atleast 4 times a day * is terrible in large crowds. though she seems confident, inside shes wishing she'd just drown already Appearance Coming from a long line of feared pirates, Sterling is actually shockingly pretty. She's pretty confident her good looks come from her father who was nicknamed the heart-throb of the sea (it's rumoured that even sirens would fall for him). Sterling is of average height standing at 5' 8" and weighing about 143lbs. Sterling's skin is peach which is rather soft and clear. Her hair is silver, a trait she inherited from her ancestors, and ends roughly above her waist. Sterling's eyes are bright sea blue. She lost her left leg as a baby and had it replaced by an advanced prosthetic one. It's pretty difficult to maintain. Fairytale Fairytale ''Main article: Treasure Island '' How Sterling comes into it As the only biological child of John, Sterling is expected to follow in his footsteps and go on a search for valuable treasure. However, since her destiny includes killing a bunch of random people Sterling has made it very clear she isn't interested. Her dad doesn't seem too bothered and she currently attends Ever After High solely to become an official pirate. Outfits Relationships Family John Silver Sterling and her father are extremely close, especially since they really only have eachother to call their biological family. Even though John spends more time with his pirate ship than his daughter, he still loves Sterling and Sterling loves him. As a young girl, Sterling would hear amazing tales about her father at sea no matter how farfetched they would sound. She inherits most of her interests and hobbies from him due to this and she can't really think of any other better role model for a pirate-in-training such as herself. Sterling also considers the people at a pub her father usually hangs out in as her family, since she spent a lot of her time with them as a child. Mother * Unknown. John refuses to give any details about her. * Died after giving birth to Sterling. Friends Pirate crew A pirate captain is nothing without their crew, so of course Sterling must have one. The crew consists of; * Sterling -- the obvious leader * Jim VII -- second-in-command. However the others think he's only here because he's dating Sterling. * Lucio -- even though Sterling is technically supposed to be a cook like her father, she is terrible at cooking. Her friend Lucio, however, is practically a gourmet chef. * James -- the lookout. His job is to alert the rest whether they've found land or something. * The crew is accepting to new members, and usually advertise themselves whenever they get the chance. There's a bunch of posters with their logo around the school. Hawkins family Even after their tale both John and Jim continued their friendship, keeping in touch in any way they could. Sterling spent most of her childhood with the Hawkins family as her father would carry on sailing the Seven Seas, though she didn't seem to mind. She loves the Hawkins as her own family and the death of the original Jim hit her like a ship. Enemies she needs some angerey relationships Pets John gifted his daughter a parrot when she was younger. Being a child, Sterling named the bird Magpie, unaware of the fact that the parrot is in fact not magpie. As she grew up Sterling realised her mistake but refuses to change the parrot's name to this day. Romance Jimothy Hawkins VII Sterling's boyfriend is none other than the son of Jim Hawkins himself. Although people would usually not describe these two as romantic, they love eachother enough to be dating. Their relationship mostly consists of planning their strategies of sinking enemy ships and dates on the seaside. Sterling is unsure whether to tell her father about being with Jim in fear of his disapproval. Trivia * Sterling's birthday is April 16. ** This makes her an Aries ** Her birthstone is aquamarine. * Sterling's father is heavily based off Gaston from Disney's adaption of Beauty and the Beast. * honestly?? i love her * Sterling speaks with a pirate accent but it's not real. shes a fake * Her father was a small spellebrity in her home town and everyone gives them free stuff. Gallery SterlingSilverbust.jpg|Sterling bust by me Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Zarin's OCs Category:Treasure Island Category:Aromantic Category:Bisexual Category:Pirates